


Bruises in the Morning

by secondhandact



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Bondage, Flogging, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Spanking, Whipping, good job Gaara, i guess?, technically Gaara gets off twice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 00:53:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6064585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondhandact/pseuds/secondhandact
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Gaara's gotten used to having to wait for what he wants.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruises in the Morning

Rock Lee is rock hard, and Gaara is doing his best not to notice it, what with the prim way the man’s hands are folded behind his back. His nose is lifted and his brows furrowed as though his inspection is of great import and is not just him surveying his handiwork of the evening.

Said handiwork is no small feat: far beyond it, in fact. It takes real, true effort to land even the lightest of strikes across Gaara of the Desert’s bare flesh, and yet he can feel the stinging burns of welts criss-crossing his skin. There’s blood in the back of his throat, presumably from the amount of screaming he’s done in the past hour or so. Even his wrists are raw from twisting in the cloth wraps that have him bound so efficiently.

Rock Lee is always efficient.

Even now, not an ounce of his energy is being wasted. Every step he takes is slow, measured; his entire being is focused, his determination solid. And his hand, when it cracks across Gaara’s backside, is (of course) lightning-quick. There are fingers digging into Gaara's jaw before the yelp has quite left his mouth, and Lee’s face is suddenly _there_ , so close that Gaara can almost feel his breath washing over his skin. He can hear his teeth grinding together, that’s for sure. “Are you sorry?”

Normally, this would take some thought, but Rock Lee has clearly lost his patience throughout the evening, because Gaara can feel his bones grinding under the pressure of Rock Lee's grip. “If it pleases you,” he finally whimpers. “I am whatever— _haaaa_ —you want me to be.”

This is obviously the right answer, because it prompts Lee to release his jaw and take a step back. (He knew it would be. This isn’t the first time something like this has happened, and he knows it won't be the last.) “Whatever I want?” There's a note of contemplation in his voice, and if he wasn't so absolutely worn, Gaara might be inclined to roll his eyes. Not everything has to be solemn. Not every interaction has to have some great meaning or purpose. Sometimes, he wishes Rock Lee would _relax._

Sometimes, sex is just sex. “Whatever you want,” Gaara says, finally. Anything to hurry this along. While the pain humming through his limbs is _exquisite,_ he’s aching for culmination, for the ultimate end goal that had started this little dance tonight. “I _beg_ you,” he adds, to sweeten the deal. He likes it when Gaara begs. Rock Lee is the the only person in existence who can make his nerves sing in agony, and that means that over time, Gaara has learned how to play into Lee’s desires and get what he wants. What he needs. “Give it to me.”

The hands on his backside are calloused, and when they squeeze Gaara catches himself rising up on his tip-toes, gasping. There’s a wet cold being smeared between his cheeks, and then— _finally_ —the pressure of a cock nudging at his entrance. “Is this what you want?”

It’s harder than he would admit to keep from trying to rock back, to grind himself against the organ teasing his hole. “You know it is.” He’s sure his impatience is obvious in his voice. “Stop _toying_ with me.”

He should have known better. Rock Lee is hardly what one would call ‘under-endowed’, and being forced to take almost his entire length in one thrust is—even for someone used to him— more than Gaara can take. There’s no more chance for speech, because on the next thrust Lee’s hips hit his, erasing any capacity he had to form real, coherent words. 

Lee’s hand is still slick with whatever he’d used for lube when it gropes roughly at Gaara’s shaft, and Gaara bucks helplessly into the touch, groaning aloud. He feel more than hear Rock Lee grunting against his ear, and the small, measured sounds guarantee that neither of them are going to last long. After hours of being tortured, there was never much chance; and when Lee whispers a quiet command— _cum_ —Gaara complies immediately, spilling his seed over the thick fingers that are working him with sloppy eagerness and demand. He keeps going, well after Gaara’s no longer seeing stars, and the small, involuntary sound that rises from him in protest urges Rock Lee to redouble his efforts, hammering into Gaara's frame with more force than is necessary. There are going to be bruises in the morning and he doesn’t care because Rock Lee’s biting at his neck hard enough to draw another cry from him. He’s stirring again (Lee’s good at that, always knows just how to squeeze and rub and pull) when Lee stiffens, jerking roughly against him, spending himself inside Gaara with a shudder.

Bruises in the morning. Gaara’s already aching again when Rock Lee withdraws, and he’s granted another slap across his ass for his effort. “You did well.”

“I know I did,” Gaara answers, but he lets himself slide bonelessly into Lee’s arms when the leather thongs around his wrists are finally loosened. “I usually do.”

Always the gentleman, Rock Lee’s fingers tap down Gaara’s stomach, coming to rest at his still-hard cock. “I do not mean to leave you wanting.”

When Gaara laughs, its a soft, breathless sound. “I don’t think I have the _energy_ for another round right now. It’s fine. I promise.”

Lee doesn’t seem convinced—at least, the hand encircling Gaara’s shaft isn't. “You do not need to have energy. I have plenty enough for both of us.”

Gaara should protest. He knows he should. But Rock Lee is squeezing him in the _exact_ right way (as always), milking him with slow, firm surety, and he finds himself incapable of little more than another half-choked whimper. 

Bruises in the morning, and by the time Lee’s encouraged him to his second orgasm, he feels raw all over, and he finds himself grateful for the fact that even when he’s spent most of the day beating the hell out of him, Rock Lee is still gentle when he’s dressing his wounds. He’s a courteous lover, if a rough one.

Honestly, Gaara wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

>  **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I have never seen a single episode of Naruto _in my life._ But my best friend and my roommate have been marathoning it, and I was issued a challenge.
> 
> The starting line is that challenge. 
> 
> So. Uh. I'm sorry if you came here looking for someone who has purpose, or for someone who has intent on writing more Naruto fic. I DON'T. I REALLY DON'T.
> 
> ...thanks for reading!


End file.
